claire expierences her fantasys
by fancyprincess
Summary: claire and shane expierence thier fantasys and myrinn catches claire when shes all tied up


Chapter 1

I walked into myrinns lab and was surprised to see him sitting in a chair waiting for was dressed more normal today in a black pair of trousers and a black silk shirt. "good afternoon Claire" he smiled at me showing teeth "did you know that i didn't get my supply of blood this week? None of us did infact and i think you should help me."

I didn't know what to say,surely he didn't want my blood.

"myrinn? Are you alright,do you want me to mention it to ameile or something?" i was beginning to get nervous so i started backing out of the room.

"Claire are you running from me?dont you care? Im hungry you fact im really hungry." He lunged for me suddenly and i ran to the portal i got through just in time and turned back to see myrinns desperate face "please..." i heard him whisper before the portal shut completely.

I felt bad if myrinn really was hungry? I would have to do something about it but i would leave that thought for dinner and shanes making chilli!

_Chapter 2_

I walked in to the kitchen and made my way over to the fridge,i was just taking out a can of coke when i felt warm hands circle my waist. I smiled and leaned back to meet shane's lips.

"hey beautiful,how are you?"he smiled at me and i felt my heart flutter in my chest.

"hey shane i missed you" i smiled coyly at him and hegrinned back at me

"guess what?"he said " micheal and eve are going out they'll be out all night and until tomorrow evening."

I understood his grin completely and i knew what we'd be doing in a few hours.

Chapter 3

Eve and micheal finished eating and were out the exchanged some words with shane but i couldn't hear what was i knew it the door was closed and me and shane were alone.

"so?,what are we going to do first?"shane smiled devilishly at me and i couldn't help but blush.

"well im going to have a shower and ill meet you in your bedroom?"my face was so red i thought it was going to explode. "sure,ill take one aswell"and then he sat down and turned on the TV.i ran upstairs and turned on the i stripped and hopped in,the water was hot and it was a relief to wash away the worries of what happened today with myrinn in the lab.i had just finished rinsing the soap out of my hair when i heard the door open.

"shane! Go away,its not your turn!" i shouted

"too late" and with that the shower curtain was pulled back and he stood there looking at was wearing nothing but his underwear and before i knew it those too were gone and he was in beside me

His lips were soon crushing mine and i responded hands came up and brushed along my breasts and he began pinching my nipples.i moaned,it felt so good i couldn't help chuckled huskily "do you like it when i do that Claire?do you like it when i pinch your nipples?" i nodded and he started doing it hand then travelled down my stomach and his fingers slid between my fingers pumped into me and i started coming onto i was finished he stuck his fingers into his mouth and moaned. "Claire? Im gonna ask you a question and i don't want you to say no straight away okay? Just think about it" i nodded weakely at him and he continued on "do you have a fantasy?you know something that you'd like to do in bed or somewhere else?"his embarrassed grin made me love him even more.

"sure" i smiled i wanted to please him so no matter what he asked i would do it for far as fantasys went..she had an idea of what she wanted.

Chapter 4

When they finished in the shower they made their way into Claire's room where she put on one of shanes t-shirts and flopped on the bed "so shane,what do you want to do?" she watched him curiously and she could almost see colour rise in the cheeks. "well Claire i want us to jerk off together..." he seemed so embarrassed.i couldn't let him struggle like that anymore "if thats what you wanna do then we'll do it" he seemed surprised but he nodded.

"when?" he asked. "now." I smiled and pulled off the t-shirt.

...

When we were finished shane curled up next to me and wrapped his arm around my stomach.

"so? What's your fantasy baby?"

I didn't want to fantasy was weird and i didn't want him to look down on me. "well? Come on tell me,no matter what ill do it don't be embarrassed"

"okay.. well i want..to be raped" i muttered

"what? Seriously? Oh wow Claire thats..kinda hot"his voice had gotten lower so i sat up quickly before anything happened

"when do you wanna do it?" he asked.

"tomorrow,well have all day and i want you to do certain things for me okay?" i couldn't believe i was making demands i was so proud of myself so i plowed on

"when we wake up in the morning,we wont know eachother okay? If i tell you to stop don't no matter how much i scream.i also want you to rape me as much as you can are my rules is that okay?"

Shane just looked at me i began to feel nervous but then he said "i cant wait for tomorrow" he kissed me and then left.

I lay in bed,the thoughts for the next day filling up my mind and my dreams

Chapter 5

When i woke up i was a bundle of nerves i put on a skirt and a tank top and made my way downstairs. Myrinn would be expecting me today but i wasn't planning on scared me the last time so id wait awhile before going back.

I made myself breakfast and ate it while sitting in the kitchen in the sunlight and smiling to was no sign of shane and i wondered if he chickened out. I began to walk into the living room when i was attacked from behing and thrown over the the edge of micheals fact that we were going to have sex on micheals chair made it that more delicious.

"whats up bitch? I saw you tight tits in the window and i knew i had to get a go of that sweet ass" when shane said this to me i felt myself getting wet. no one had ever talked to me like that and i loved hands were rough and he grapped my breasts almost painfully sending shivers of pleasure right through my ripped off my skirt and top and i felt handcuffs lock my arms to the leg of the chair so i was completely bent over with my ass in front of one long thrust he entered me,filling me to the hilt it was the most amazing feeling she had ever expierenced and she began to shout "who are you?! GET OFF ME ! youre hurting me STOP!" he didn't stop.i didn't want him to.

He came inside me and slapped me on the ass

"there whore ill be back for more in a while" and i heard him run upstairs and left me handcuffed to the chair.

Chapter 6

I tried to move my head and instead a pillow fell over it. I groaned and tried to shake it off but at that moment i felt the portal open

"shit!" i couldn't do anything,i couldn't cover upso when someone came in all i could do was stay with the pillow over my head and cry.

"Claire darling? Where are you? Why didn't you show up for work to-" myrinn broke off and i knew he was staring at me or rather,staring at my behind. I heard him speak something in a language i didn't understand and then the pillow was thrown off my head.

"Claire! Who did this to you?! Ill kill them,it was that boy wasn't it?the Collins one. Im going to drain him im still hungry anyway." He snapped the handcuffs and stood turned towards the stairs but i grapped his legs and held on.i was naked and my breasts were pressed against his legs but i ignored it and held looked down in suprise and i knew what i had to say but this was clearly the worst thing that had ever happened to her.

"myrinn,he didn't rape me..i asked him to do that to me..." my face was on fire and i wasn't going to look at him. I knelt naked and lowly infront of him and cried "don't hurt him please it was just a fantasy.."

"hmm a fantasy eh? My dear girl,there are many easier ways to achieve great amounts of pleasure you could not imagine."he sighed and got a blanked to wrap around my shoulders. "why are you telling me this?" i asked him "because child,theres no need for these games,youre a woman now and i understand your needs for pleasure but it can be accomplished so very easily"

I was horrified,i couldn't believe he was saying this to me. "can you go please? I have to get back to very busy as you can see." I put on a brave face but inside i was horrified.

"sweet Claire i have a proposition for let me drink from you and ill show you how to pleasure yourself for as long as you want okay?"

He looked at me and i looked at him he seemed so positive that he knew how to do this.

"okay myrinn you have a deal."

...


End file.
